


Сны о чем-то большем

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест, заявка 6.3: Дж2-не ау, не юмор, R или NC-17, кинк - минет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны о чем-то большем

Начало съемок нового сезона совпало со страшной жарой. Даже привыкшему к техасскому лету Дженсену приходилось несладко. «Наверное, в Ванкувере влажность другая», виновато объяснял Джаред, с которого пот лил ручьями, но ему было явно пофиг. Он ходил по съемочной площадке с полотенцем, на котором на пляже уместилась бы целая мормонская семья, и все время вытирался, не стесняясь задирать футболку или чесать подмышками. Джаред вошел в трейлер-гримерную и как конь взмахнул потной гривой, от чего мелкие капли пота разлетелись во все стороны. Джулия-парикмахер взвизгнула и чиркнула ножницами Дженсену по уху. Увидев кровь, она взвизгнула еще раз. Дженсен устало закрыл глаза ладонями. Два дня съемок, а он уже совершенно вымотан. Осталось порезать его на кусочки, завернуть в крафтовую бумагу, перевязать веревкой и отослать по почте всем фанатам. 

Джаред отнял у Джулии пластырь и стал сам прилеплять его Дженсену на ухо, смешно пыхтя ему в жесткую от лака макушку.

– Сейчас, Дженс, потерпи, это я виноват… У тебя съемки позже, чем у меня, заканчиваются. Что тебе вечером приготовить?  
– Приготовь снотворное, я хочу хоть раз нормально выспаться.  
– Будет сделано. Все-все, я ухожу. – Джаред взмахнул на прощанье руками и исчез из трейлера. 

***

Съемки закончились, как ни странно, вовремя. Просто все настолько устали от жары и постоянно ломающегося оборудования, что важную сцену решили перенести на утро. В машине Дженсен хотел подремать, но ничего не вышло. В глаза как будто насыпали песку. Он хотел снять линзы, но они словно приросли к глазным яблокам.  
Войдя в дом, он лишь махнул рукой в ответ на приветствие Джареда и прошел на кухню. Увидел на столе таблетки и потянулся за стаканом воды.  
– Дженс, погоди, не пей. Я разогрел тебе фахиту, поешь сначала.  
Уставший Дженсен нашел в себе силы удивиться.  
– Ты оставил мне мясо? Ооо…  
– Ну… – Джаред подошел и осторожно положил руки Дженсену на плечи. – Ты работал, устал, я хотел позаботиться.  
– Не сейчас, Джей. Я правда устал. Даже есть не хочется… – Дженсен взял, ненавязчиво выпутавшись из рук Падалеки, кусочек сочного мяса из кастрюли, медленно прожевал его и одобрительно хмыкнул. – Доем завтра, если останется.  
Запивал снотворное Дженсен уже по дороге в ванную. Он поставил стакан на полочку перед зеркалом и попытался снять линзы. Опять ничего не вышло. То ли руки дрожат, то концентрация ниже плинтуса. Тогда он решил попробовать сначала душ, обычно горячая, почти обжигающая вода хорошо помогала расслабиться в любых нужных местах.

***

Дженсен скрылся в ванной, и Джаред разочарованно вернулся в гостиную. Он понимал, что его друг устал, но он так хотел помочь. Массаж, то да се. Джаред, может, сам бывал неуклюжим временами, но руки-то у него были очень нежные, с длинными чувствительными пальцами. Хотя откуда Дженсену об этом знать, конечно…  
По телевизору показывали какое-то реалити-шоу – скучное до оскомины и временами пошлое – и Джаред успел заметить, что прошло уже три рекламных блока, а Дженсен из ванной так и не вышел. Он решил проверить, все ли в порядке.

Нашел он мокрого Дженсена возле унитаза. Тот одной рукой ухватился за раковину, держа равновесие, а другой пытался направлять свой член, но и то и другое получалось у него плоховато – видимо, снотворное уже начало действовать.  
– Дженс, тебе помочь?  
– Черт, Падалеки! Чего тебе? – Дженсен покачнулся и хрипло добавил: – Отстань, я поссал уже. Дай домыться.  
– Погоди, я тебя провожу. Ты мокрый весь, поскользнешься. – И Джаред обнял Дженсена за талию, помогая переступить порожек душевой кабины. Дженсен слабо пытался отпихнуть его. Но Джаред не отпускал – и правильно делал, потому что пол кабины был скользким от пролитого геля для душа. 

Джаред поставил Дженсена напротив дверцы, дав возможность ухватиться за поручень в стене, а сам взял мочалку и стал аккуратно, заботливо намыливать Дженсена, другой рукой направляя струю горячей воды. Он гладил подушечками пальцев бока, изгиб бедер, прохаживался широкими мазками по упругим ягодицам. Не забыл Джаред намылить и член, но тот был мягким и никак на его ласку не среагировал. Тогда Джаред провел обеими ладонями по животу, обвел соски, покружил вокруг лопаток. Дженсен от наслаждения зарычал и через минуту уже расслабился настолько, что Джареду казалось – не придерживай он его плечом (футболка намокла, ну и черт с ней!), тот стечет на пол и растворится в сливе. Джаред выключил воду и потянулся за полотенцем, не отпуская размякшего Дженсена, который, похоже, уже задремал. Он почти нес его в спальню – чистого, мягкого, что-то бормочущего, чувствуя, как его собственный член топорщится в трусах, вздрагивая от каждого соприкосновения с телом Дженсена.  
Джаред аккуратно сгрузил уже спящего друга на постель, прикрыл простыней и пошел обратно в душ выдрачивать все свои накопившиеся чувства.

***  
Джаред спал чутко. Он опасался, что после снотворного Дженсен не проснется вовремя, поэтому решился разбудить его сам. 

Джаред открыл дверь и замер на пороге. От увиденного зрелища у него непроизвольно стали поджиматься пальцы на ногах и пересохло во рту. Дженсен лежал на спине, раскинув ноги. Джаред оставил его после душа голым, чтобы не беспокоить спящего ненужными одеваниями, и то, что он увидел сейчас заставило… нет, не сердце забиться, а член затрепетать (если можно применить такой определение к тяжелому и длинному члену Падалеки). У Дженсена была утренняя эрекция, или, по простому, по-техасски – нехилый такой стояк. Джаред бросил быстрый взгляд на будильник – у них есть лишних десять минут и двадцать, если потом собираться в темпе. Поэтому он опустился в изножье кровати между раскинутых бедер Дженсена и погладил кончиками пальцев по внутренней поверхности. На сухой коже Дженсена чувствовался приятный мелкий пушок, и было видно, как от прикосновений Джареда волоски встают, словно приветствуя его. Дженсен поежился, но еще не проснулся. Тогда Джаред слегка приподнял ноги Дженсена, надавив под коленками, чтобы открыть себе поле для маневра. Член Дженсена лежал на животе, чуть подрагивая упруго и блестя головкой, а яички, покрытые более темным пушком, поджались, открывая взгляду горячую ложбинку между ягодицами. Джаред сглотнул и погладил большим пальцем за мошонкой, зная, насколько это чувствительное место у него самого, и надеясь, что Дженсену тоже понравится. Дженсен завозился и приоткрыл глаза.

– Шшшш, доброе утро, – улыбаясь, произнес Джаред, нежно перебирая мошонку. – Я только приласкаю… немножко…  
– Какого черта… ты… – спросонья Дженсену отказали голосовые связки, а желание приподняться предвосхитил Джаред, решительно прижав его бедра к матрасу.   
– Тебе понравится… вот увидишь, – ответил Джаред, наклоняясь и проводя губами вдоль члена Дженсена. Тот набухал прямо на глазах. Сверкнув глазами, Джаред взял в рот головку.

Дженсен приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть, что происходит, и Джаред довольно замычал, потому что член словно сам прыгнул ему на язык, и он легко заглотил его на всю длину. Внезапный горячий плен, в который попал Дженсен, подкосил его и без того ослабленную снотворным крышу. Он стал рвано толкаться в Джареда, хрипло постанывая каждый раз, когда, выпуская член, Джаред дразнил кончиком языка чувствительную кожу под головкой. Джаред быстро приноровился работать щеками и языком в ритме, который задал Дженсен. Он выпустил бедра Дженсена и схватил его за плечи, заставляя выгибаться и еще глубже погружаться членом в горло. «Да, вот так, да, Дженс, дорогой, еще давай, еще», – билось в голове у Джареда. Челюсть немела, но он чувствовал, что конец близко. Он приподнял голову, он хотел посмотреть, как там Дженсен. Тот встретился с ним взглядом, в котором отсутствующее выражение внезапно сменилось чем-то пронзительным, замер на секунду или две, прожигая Джареда яркими из-за резко сузившихся зрачков глазами, и… Джаред почувствовал толчок. Струя ударила Джареду в небо, он глотал, мелко дрожа всем телом, и когда Дженсен обнял его за шею, притягивая к себе, Джаред сорвался тоже… Он кончал так, будто не было вчерашней вечерней дрочки в душе, и вчерашней дневной дрочки в трейлере, и…. и… и вообще. Он кончал на живот, простыню и на Дженсена, он метил его своей спермой. Чтобы тот понял наконец, сколько он копил и как долго. Потом упал сверху и облапил везде, тычаясь носом в ухо, на котором каким-то чудом еще держался вчерашний пластырь.

Есть еще две минуты. И, может быть, целая жизнь.


End file.
